Femme Crazies
by Storm Blue Lightning Saix
Summary: Animated series, set during Mission Accomplished. Two femmes have accidentally warped themselves to Earth. Unfortunatly, they end up landing right in the middle of an Autobot, Decepticon battle. Lots of humor and prank pulling. Mainly OC centric.
1. Chapter 1

Wheehee! My first _new _story in ages! Hope y'all don't mind this one, it's the first time I've ever written a Transformers story that _isn't _set in Armada...heheheh, actually I couldn't help myself. The second I saw the first episode of TF: Animated I just _had _to write a fic about it! And yes, this _is _OC centric, but I'll do my best to involve the canon characters as much as possible.

One more thing before you began reading, Psychosis is actually a character made up by my bestfriend and put into the story upon request. All the action in this chapter takes place during the episode Mission Accomplished, so if you haven't seen it yet then I suggest doing so before you start reading. There are some spoilers to the eppie in here, so once again, I advice against reading this if you _have not _seen it yet!

Declaimer: Storm Blue Lightning Saix owns nothing except for the OC character Storm Blue. The OC character Psychosis belongs to the authoress' friend. Neither of these two OC characters may be used with permisson from their respective owners.

Read and review please!

* * *

None of the Autobots present had any idea why a warp gate was suddenly opening up in the middle of the battle without a bridge to summon it into existence

None of the Autobots present had any idea why a warp gate was suddenly opening up in the middle of the battle without a bridge to summon it into existence. The Decepticons had even less of an idea. All fighting came to a dead stop because it was impossible to see the enemy through the blinding light. Starscream growled in frustration at being interrupted by the intrusion and seemed ready to start shooting, but the glowing sphere shrank then exploded, sending a shockwave that had just enough force to knock everyone down. When the dust cleared, two figures sat leaning heavily against each other's backs inside the crater created by the blast. The first figure was black, silver and glowing neon blue while the other was an odd mixture of greens. The expression on the former was clearly annoyed while the latter seemed mildly dazed.

"Psychosis…did you _have_ to mess with the warp gate _again!?_" the first one, now identifiable as a young femme, accused exhaustingly.

Psychosis, another femme and the cause of the whole fiasco, didn't even bother to look ashamed or even sorry for her actions.

She just giggled. Like this, "Eehehehehehee!"

Being closest to the crater, Sentinel Prime had the best view of the two younglings, and although it took him a while, he finally recognized the green one. He wasn't happy. Not one bit.

"_You!_" he pointed an accusing finger directly at the offender, "You're the one who detonated that glue bomb on my skid plate!"

Both femmes were already staring at him by the time he finished speaking, but it still took them a few seconds to understand what he was talking about. Storm Blue, the femme _not _responsible for the incident, turned and gaped incredulously the one who _was_ as if her friend had commited some unspeakable crime.

"_That_ was the Prime you pranked!? You pranked a member of the _Elite Guard!? _Are you crazy!?"

"Stormy…" Psychosis sighed dramatically, "We've already discussed that and we both agreed that I'm totally bonkers."

"Stop avoiding the subject! Didn't you even _see_ the red stripes next to his insignia!? They aren't just decorations, you know!"

The green femme snorted and crossed her arms, "Well, I did. I thought they were just some cheap stickers or something…"

"Cheap…stickers…? Oh, for sparks…" Storm Blue paused in mid face-palm as she came to realize something about the world around them, "Wait a second…if Sentinel Prime's here then…"

Her gaze immediately shifted over to the towering form of the Autobot Supreme Commander with a look that a deer might give to a car right before it was run over. Psychosis failed to even see him, mainly because her attention was else where.

"Hey! Look Stormy! It's one of those bad 'bots they told us about at the Academy! You know…the ones with the purple insignias! Eh, what are they called again…?"

Wide frightened optics swung towards the mech Psychosis was pointing at, and all at once, Stormy was screaming at the top of her vocal box, "DECEPTICONS!!"

"Oh, yeah! Thanks…Stormy?"

It was too late. Storm Blue had transformed into some kind of mechanical feline and was already darting around the battle field like the _Unmaker_ himself was after her. Several Autobots made a valiant attempt at avoiding her path, but most were run over anyways.

"Stormy! Sit girl! Sit! I said, _SIT!!_" Psychosis hollered loudly as she made her way up the side of the crater, completely ignoring Sentinel's griping complaints. The only thing that _did _stop the panicking metal cheetah was the business end of Ultra Magnus' thunder hammer. He didn't even need to swing the weapon, she just rammed right into it. The poor dented femme messily transformed back to robot mode as she fell over in front of the Autobot Commander.

"Hey!" Psychosis growled harshly, still making her way to the fallen femme, "You didn't have to hit her!"

A bright purple-pink flash streaked by just inches from her face, but the obvious warning shot from Starscream's null ray cannons caused a completely different reaction then the seeker had planned.

"EAT PAINT BALL, SLAGHEAD!!" before the words even left her mouth, a seemingly harmless toy machine gun was whipped out from somewhere within the vicinity of her back. Starscream burst out laughing at the tiny thing, but immediately regretted it once she started shooting. The firing rate and actual velocity of the little energon based projectiles would have put most high powered gattling guns to shame.

Unfortunately, Starscream wasn't the only target. In fact, the only people she _wasn't _aiming for were Storm Blue and Sari, whom Psychosis hadn't even noticed yet. There was a lot of ducking and weaving, but no one was safe from the colorful barrage. The bullets, as Sentinel quickly discovered while flailing behind his own energon shield, possessed force field piercing capabilities. Eventually, the wildly firing femme ran out of ammo, much to everyone's gratitude. Storm Blue began waking at around the same time, sorely lifting her head up to see what was going on around her. She groaned and put her face back in the dirt.

"Why am I not surprised…"

"Oops…" Psychosis muttered lowly, knowing full well what she had done and the kind of trouble she would be in…

Once everyone woke up that is.

The green femme decided to take advantage of that and quickly ran over to revive her already fully awakened friend.

"Come on!" the Guilty One hissed urgently, looking back to see Ultra Magnus stirring slightly, "We have to get going before we get into even _worse_ trouble then detention!"

"Oh…detention will be the _least _of our worries…" Storm Blue growled slightly, "But that does _not _give us the right to simply run away from it!" the glowing metal cheetah took on the best heroic stance she could manage with a huge dent in her forehead, "From now on, we shall face our punishments like the loyal soldiers we were meant to be!"

Psychosis, completely ignorant of her friend's seriousness, burst out laughing. The stance fell as did any self confidence Storm Blue had left, "Oh, _fine! _I'd _love _to see you try and run away from Ultra Magnus! He didn't even have to _swing_ that hammer of his to injure me!" she pointed at her massive dent for emphasis.

The green femme stopped laughing.

It was true.

Bringing down the rage of a hammer wielding, tempest summoning Autobot Commander wasn't the smartest thing to do in her situation. Taking up a sitting position on the ground, Psychosis contemplated possible options while the cheetah waited patiently. Deep grumbling from Ultra Magnus' direction made both of them jump a little.

"Okay, Psy. Enough thinking. Let's try and keep as straight a face as possible. If we explain what happened to us in detail, hopefully without panicking, then _maybe _the old 'bot might go easy on us…maybe." Storm Blue sighed as she helped her friend from the ground.

The slightly older femme looked highly doubtful, but could no longer run away as the Autobot Commander woke up from stasis lock and fixed to the two of them with a stern, but quietly angry glare. Somehow he managed to ignore the fact that his blue and white frame was no longer blue and white. It was all the colors of the rainbow and then some. Most humans would have gotten dizzy just by looking at him. Psychosis bit back a giggle.

"Mind explaining to me why you two are on this planet? I forbid all space bridge travel to this sector five solar cycles ago!"

"It was an accident, sir. I was working on an experimental warp gate I had built when it suddenly turned on and sent us both here." Psychosis bravely spoke up.

"And for spark's sake, _why _did you shoot at me and my comrades when we are all clearly Autobots?" he pressed on with more weight then the last question. Storm Blue was actually having a hard time standing up.

"We panicked…" Both femmes whimpered in unison.

Ultra Magnus sighed deeply as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was getting too old for this, "Your punishments will be discussed once my men are out of stasis. In the meantime, you-"

"Um, sir…sorry to interrupt, but…duck!" Storm Blue called out just as Starscream fired at him. The bulk of his sparking hammer slammed heavily into the jet's torso, sending the shot flying towards an unmoving Optimus Prime. A bold of blue lightning not originating from the thunder hammer cancelled it out just before it did any damage. The jet and missile carrier looked around to see the cheetah idly stomping out some debris she had unintentionally set on fire with her lighting. Psychosis stood up with a scheming grin on her face as she casually juggled a miniature pipe bomb in her hands.

"Hey, Decepticon!" she cackled gleefully, "How's about I stick your precious wings together with a little quick drying super glue, eh? Would you like that!?"

Starscream barely had a chance to shout and transform before the cylindrical doom device landed squarely between where his shoulders would be and exploded. Thick, sticky and _foul smelling _glue spread all over his frame before cementing with terrifying speed. Effectively stuck in alt mode with absolutely no room to move, the seeker simply dropped to the ground like a rock.

Storm Blue looked vaguely disturbed, "I thought you had all those confiscated when we, you know…dropped out?"

"Nope!" she answered cheerfully, "Well, actually, I did. But I made more!"

The other femme just shook her head, not wanting to venture any further into the conversation. Some distance away, Ultra Magnus was inspecting the hardness of the dried up glue, and deemed it plenty firm as Starscream yelped out a few choice words, all of which were utterly ignored.

"Admittedly, I'm impressed. For a few femmes who shouldn't even be out of training yet, you two fought well." He said, although he was similarly disturbed by the dangerous efficiently of the glue. And the electricity the smaller femme used seemed to be twice as powerful as the lightning his hammer wielded. Now that was saying something.

Faint groans came from all around him as the others began to come around. Sari, who had stayed remarkably quiet the entire time, eagerly ran over to her friends as the two femmes inched closer together. Sentinel Prime was first one on his feet, and as the Supreme Commander predicted, the armor truck shot a poisonous glare at the one who knocked him out before surrendering to utter horror as he noticed the colorful eyesores dotting his once gleaming frame. Bumblebee's expression mimicked the Prime's exactly, both gapped at themselves like idiots.

"Good. You're all awake." Ultra Magnus said calmly, "Jazz. Sentinel. I need you to transport Starscream to the ship while I deal with _these two_."

"Yep, we're scrap." Psychosis moaned lowly.

"Maybe we should have fled after all…I don't think a Decepticon can ever look _that _intimidating…" the slightly younger femme whispered as the missile carrier approached them like a stalking wolf.

"What are your names?" he asked critically.

"Storm Blue…"

"Psychosis"

"Storm Blue, Psychosis. Both of you follow me back to the ship. If either of you try to run away then I'll have to _drag _you there, am I clear?"

They nodded, rebellion sinking like quicksand.

The relatively short trip through Detroit to the Axalon, the massive battle cruiser parked hazardously in the middle of a highway, felt like a whole century to the two convicts. Barely any talking went on between them, mainly because they were always within ear shot of the Elite Guard. Any little whisper was met with a suspicious sideways glance from one or more of them, so Psychosis and her friend silently agreed to keep quiet. However, the green one's bored expression brightened immediately as they were led towards the ship. This was the first time _anyone _had ever allowed her to get so close to something this impressively complex. Had any member of the Elite Guard known of the femme's reputation for stealing, taking apart, and modifying pieces of equipment far too complicated for most mechs twice her age to comprehend, then they would have already slapped a pair of stasis cuffs on her wrists. Just for good measure.

None of them were aware of the evil little glint dancing around in her pale blue optics. Storm Blue was starting to worry. She knew that look and all it brought was a heaping helping of trouble. In some cases, danger, and even _more _trouble then usual. Psychosis suddenly stopped, nearly toppling her younger friend as she did so. Before anyone could question her pause, a finger was pointing at the bottom of the ship where something_ important _was supposed to be, "Your tack ion transmitter is missing…"

Three pairs of Elite Guard optics swung up in unison to stare at the small compartment that no longer contained the tiny yellow box. Indeed it was gone.

"Decepticons probably took it." Psychosis continued, "Firezone always said they were sneaky when it comes to taking stuff."

"Like you?" the cheetah allowed herself to snicker.

"Duh, but that's not the point. If there's one Decepticon here, then there's going more to be of them hiding somewhere else…"

"This isn't good. We can't leave the planet without it or we'll never reconnect with Cybertron." Jazz said warily as he walked over to inspect the empty space.

"I'm afraid we have no choice, we _have _toleave or risk a Decepticon invasion on Cybertron its self. The femmes will have to stay and aid Optimus Prime with the Decepticons here on Earth. War has _no_ place for inexperience."

"Yes, sir…" both nodded willingly.

If what Ultra Magnus had said was true, then Cybertron was going to be nothing more then a giant metal battle field by the time they got back. Neither of them had done well in combat training during they're very short enrollment at the Academy, most of that time having been spent pulling off and planning pranks, or in detention after being caught. Basically said, neither femme could fight properly to save their lives. They also hated it with a passion, and in Storm Blue's case, just plain scared the slag out them. Sure there were Decepticons on Earth too, but certainly not very many of them. As the metal cheetah would put it, the less gun toting, trigger happy war mongers swarming in to kill anyone that wore a red insignia, the better.

When all was said and done, Psychosis and Storm Blue were handed over to Optimus Prime, who seemed friendly enough. The rest of his crew was an odd combination of young, but still older then them, mechs. The only exception being the medic who looked and acted like he was older then the planet they stood on. But still, it was better then having to circulate the same air as Sentinel Prime. That thought _alone _was enough to make them protest, if they weren't already being threatened by a massive, thunder powered hammer, that is…

Seeing the old warehouse the Earth Autobots stayed in hadn't been much of a shock to the two femmes since they lived in a similar one back on Cybertron. This one was actually a lot cleaner, probably because Psychosis hadn't felt the need to entertain her self by picking apart the building's inner workings just yet. But judging from the telltale glint in the green one's optics, base-wide deformation wasn't far off. Very likely, the femme would want to modify every single structure to fit her personal and insane needs. Oh, and they were stuck with a bunch of people who knew not of what Psychosis was capable of.

In other words…victims.

"Okay, you two," groused the old medic apparently named Ratchet, "since we don't have an extra room, you'll just have to sleep in the "living room" as the humans call it. Unless you'd rather share with someone else."

"Um, no…we'll be fine." Storm Blue said quickly.

"Yeah, not too willing to recharge with someone I barely know. And besides…Stormy snores." Psychosis grinned.

Storm Blue gave her an annoyed glance, "I do _not!_"

"I'm just kidding! Jeez! You're so high strung sometimes."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"That's enough already!" he growled, "You might as make yourselves comfortable. It'll be a _while_ before our ship's operational enough to leave the planet."

"You guys have a ship?" Psychosis eagerly piped up, "What kind? A Vanguard class? How about an Interceptor?"

"Eh, no…not exactly. It _used _to be a small war ship during the Great War, but it was decommissioned and put into maintenance service some time ago. That's what we are, maintenance 'bots…"

Storm Blue almost laughed, but cut it off when Ratchet's expression didn't change, "Are you _serious? _What's a Prime doing commanding you guys? Isn't he more suited to lead like…a special ops team, or something?"

"Optimus used to be…" he sighed, "But something happened while he was still at the Academy. In the end, he ended up being expelled."

The femmes shared a shocked lookr, "Wow…out of all the trouble we caused, neither of us was ever…_expelled._"

"It was a misunderstanding on the Academy's part, but Optimus was too humble to protest. Poor kid…but at least he still has his rank."

Ratchet turned and left after speaking, leaving the two to talk among themselves for a while.

"You know…maybe these guys aren't so bad after all…" Storm Blue whispered slowly, as if she wasn't sure the words were actually coming out of her mouth.

Her friend just giggled a little, having already pinned a big mental bull's eye on the medic's back for later pranking, "I can get used to this!"

"Oiy, we're having here for even _one hour _and she's already picked a new target…" the cheetah groaned, knowing that her function as the green femme's personal insanity suppresser would _really _be tested…

* * *

Yays...it's done...finally...please leave a review, but please reframe from pointing out spelling and grammer errors because I make a lot of those. Otherwise, constructive critiqes are welcome just as long as they aren't forceful or suggestive plot-wise. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it! XD

Read and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Tori: Woot! Second chapter is finished! And it's an edited version no less! And it's a really long one too! Anyways, I dearly hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Tori aka Storm Blue Lightning Saix does not own Transformers: Animated or its characters. The only thing she does own is the character Storm Blue and the general plot. Psychosis is own by Kuroshinzui. No stealing!

* * *

"Um, Psychosis…I don't think sticking those wires together had been a very good idea…" Storm Blue sighed as she batted chemical soot off her long, gangly tail.

The femme she addressed snickered excitably, "Yeah, but did you see that explosion? It was _awesome!_"

Tapping her foot/paw on the floor, the feline shrugged, "That's true, but was it _really _worth it? I mean, we still have to worry about Ratchet the Hatchet remember?"

"Nah! I'm sure that old rust bucket's used to dealing with our antics by now. Most of the teachers back on Cybertron quit yelling at us after a while because we never listened. So surely the Hatchet has to be put up with us by now!"

"I don't know…" Storm Blue muttered doubtfully, "Remember the first prank you pulled on him? You know…the glue bomb you hid behind the storage cabinet? I swear to Primus, I thought he was going to _kill_ you…"

"Oh, yeah…" she grumbled at the memory, "Firezone's training sessions never gave me as many dents as that slagging wrench he hit me with…over…and _over_ _again_…"

"Yep. But still, he _did _have a right be angry. That bomb ended up gluing together three of his best scanners, after all…"

"Oh, please." The green, and currently dusty, grey femme snorted, "I could easily put them back together, or even build him new ones!"

"Not again, you slagging protoforms! Outta my med bay!! NOW!!" Ratchet screamed as his steaming red and white form came charging through the doors.

The cheetah yelped and leapt up almost all the way to the ceiling as Psychosis let out a gleeful cackle and bolted out of the path of a wildly spinning tool. The pursuer and the pursued were already gone by the time the _mostly_ innocent femme landed on solid ground. All that was left in their wake were the sounds of flying equipment and goading snickers. Sighing to herself, the femme slowly wobbled to her feet before considering her chances of finding her dear friend in one piece or not. Deciding that she'd rather not know, the feline kicked aside some collateral damage before heading out to find somewhere more peaceful.

Everywhere else turned out to be filled to the brim with _some _kind of noise. The living room was currently holding a "racing tournament" involving a videogame Sari had brought to show off to Bumblebee. Both she and the yellow compact were now taking each other on in virtual wonderland as Bulkhead cheered on the winner. Not being very interested in such madness, Storm Blue trudged passed them towards the _only _room in the whole base that was guaranteed to be quiet.

Relief washed through her frame as she approached Prowl's room. It was dead silent as usual, so she carefully knocked on the paper screen door and waited for him to answer.

"Come on in, Storm." He called back calmly.

She slipped through and found him perched up in the branches of the huge maple tree growing out of the floor. The motorcycle had a small, almost unnoticeable smile on his face.

"Psychosis blew up the med bay again?" he guessed.

"Yep. Was it the soot or the loud boom that gave it away?"

"Both." He chuckled lightly, "Your things are right over there. Sorry, but I had to move them because I needed the space to train."

"It's okay. I don't really feel like writing anyways." She chuckled as she settled down in front of her writing materials.

Of all the rooms in the warehouse they all called a home, the ninja's quarters was really the only one that remained mostly dust and damage free. It was perfect for storing personal items that would otherwise be exposed to wear and tear, not to mention prying optics and potential misplacement. Storm Blue _always_ _did_ have a tendency to loose her stuff when it wasn't being watched. Thankfully, Prowl was a very generous mech and had absolutely no problem with the femme using his unoccupied space. Unlike Psychosis, the feline could be very calm when she wanted to be. Actually, the only time Storm Blue was ever very loud was when she was running around with her friend. Unfortunately, she liked to cling to the crazy youngling in the same way certain animals stuck together for survival. But that wasn't his business, so Prowl dismissed it.

Storm Blue made an irritated grumble as she sifted through a pile of data pads that had all kinds of notes and little scribbles decorating them. Well, it wasn't really a pile anymore. The mass looked more like a big white and grey lump lurking in the corner of the room like it was going to attack. Prowl could vaguely imagine the thing spouting eyes and a gapping pencil-toothed jaw, ready to leap out and rain papery death upon the poor cheetah. He blinked and turned away when he realized how stupid the thought had been.

Rustling was heard as Storm Blue literally dove into the heap to search for what ever she was missing. It faintly amused him to see her entire body hidden well among the mound of muted grays and whites. Her head finally popped out with a huge smile and a small book in her teeth. Crawling from the pile, she put it in her hands, flipping through several page markers before landing a finger on one particular sentence.

"Ah, here it is!" she took a pen off the floor and slashed it across the page, "That's yet another item Psy has to pay back to the Hatchet…"

Prowl raised a mechanical eyebrow, "The Hatchet?"

"Yep." she grinned, "It's very befitting the old medic, is it not?"

"Indeed…" he had to agree, "But what was that book you were marking in?"

"Oh, this?" she held it up a little, "It's just a list of all the equipment in the med bay. The ones with the slashes through them are things that Psy's broken and needs to repair. It's all part of a little deal she struck up with Ratch' so she could play with his gizmos without getting bludgeoned with a wrench. Unfortunately, the deal only applies to when he's in there to supervise. Otherwise, I'm the one who has to keep an optic on her."

"Hence the messy frame?"

"Obviously…too bad that recharge unit she blew up was one of the items that needed _fixing_…"

"Wow…" he had to shake his head.

"Tell me about." She snickered before looking warily at the twin blue swords mounted on the wall beside her pile of papers.

Made from the same kind of alloy as Ultra Magnus' thunder hammer, the blades were meant to compliment her unique powers, but the femme's sheer dislike towards fighting left them utterly useless. Storm Blue had actually offered to give him the weapons as a thank you gift for letting her keep the stuff in his room, but he refused to accept them for such a simple reason. He figured she was just trying to get rid of them, and he was correct. Idly, the femme reached around to scratch at the place on her back where the swords had once been mounted. She'd taken them off as soon as she and her friend had gotten settled here just a few days ago.

"You really don't like fighting…do you?" he asked softly, making her look away.

"Yeah…always have. That's why I…dropped out with Psychosis…"

"Why were you there in the first place?" he probably shouldn't have asked, but it had been bugging him for a while now.

She cringed painfully, "Because my creators forced me to…and without explaining why."

That got him _really _worried, "You weren't abused, were you?"

"No, no, no. Well…maybe I was a little neglected, but it was nothing serious."

"I'm sorry to hear that…"

"It's okay." She fixed him with a faint smile, "I'm finally out of the Academy, I managed to make a friend, and I'm nowhere near any _major _combat. Earth doesn't count because the Cons are always hiding."

His expression sank a little, "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about…"

Storm Blue's optics turned into miniature blue suns as she suddenly figured out where the conversation was going, "_No_, Prowl. I am _not _learning Circuit Su, even if it's only for self defense!"

"Please listen," he said calmly, but sternly, "the Decepticons won't hide forever and when they finally show themselves, chances are that _you'll _beone of their main targets because of your vulnerability."

"I still have my alt. mode, you know!" she protested, "I fight well enough when it's working!"

"But what if it _isn't _working? Then what are going to do?"

"Call for help or run away. That's what you're supposed to do when someone attacks you."

The motorcycle sighed heavily, "I'm afraid that's not going to work. I know you don't want me to say this, but we're in the middle of a war and the only way to end it is to fight."

"We're _always _fighting, aren't we?" she snarled gravely, "That's why the _Slagging War _lasted so long in the _first place!_"

"I know…" he said, barely above a whisper as he dove down from the tree to stand beside her, "But it's a fact of life that we have no choice but to accept."

Prowl watched sadly as she practically deflated in front of him.

"Yeah…you're right…" she whimpered.

The ninja slowly sat down and placed a hand on her glowing shoulder, "But let's not think about the bad things. Circuit Su is by no means a violent combat style, so I'm sure you'll be able to handle it."

Both Autobots jumped when Psychosis suddenly stuck her head in and shouted, "What!? Oh, come _on! _Why does Stormy get to lean all the fancy ninja moves!?"

"Because…" Prowl said as he recovered the unpleasant intrusion, "She needs the training. You already know to fight…in your own…weird sort of way…"

The green femme huffed loudly, "Not fair…"

Storm Blue grinned at her, "Now I can _finally_ beat you in a wrestling match…just as long as you don't play dirty again…"

Psychosis smirked evilly, and Stormy knew she'd just made a mistake, "You're _on!_"

"Prowl…I think we should start now…Psy just put a huge target on my head…"

"Now hold _on_. I didn't come all the way back here just so I can be denied the chance to learn some awesome ninja moves. Actually…" she grew sheepish, "I kind of…damaged Skittles…a little…"

Storm Blue gave her an uncharacteristic scowl, "You tried to order him to do something he wasn't programmed to do, again. Am I right?"

"Yeah…I was being chased by the Hatchet, got stuck in a dead end, pulled out Skittles and ordered him to attack. I forgot he wasn't loaded yet, so I told him improvise but he just stared me like I grew a second head or something. All I could hear were the Hatchet's footfalls pounding through the hallway, so I just grabbed Skittles and threw him at him…then ran away screaming."

"You…" the cheetah said slowly, "You _threw_ my poor, poor creation at the Hatchet!?"

"Yes…"

Prowl was amazed how easily Storm Blue recovered from her outburst. Within only a few seconds of rubbing her forehead, which was something she learned from Ratchet, the femme's typically accepting behavior was back in place.

"Okay. Let me see him."

Psychosis reached behind her and rummaged around for a while before handing over a small bundle of faintly dragon-like parts gathered together in a lump.

Storm Blue groaned and carefully took the mechanical dragon from her friend, "Thank _Primus _I made him psycho-proof…"

"Sorry…" the green femme smirked sheepishly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just get going before Hatchet comes back here wanting revenge."

Without another word, the crazy youngling waved a good bye to Prowl before darting away from view. Seconds later, he could hear her yelping as something heavy slammed into the floor some distance further down the hallway. Ratchet must have been waiting for her.

Stormy paid no attention to the noise as she cradled the mechanical reptile in her arms and sat down beside the seemingly alive paper pile once again. Silver hands thrust irritably into the slumping mass before pulling out a set of tools that the black and gold mech had no idea were even in there. She set the smaller mechanoid down in front of her then began plucking at some wires with an instrument.

"Ah, good…all the main cables are still intact." She muttered to herself, "Now all I have to do is wind him back together…"

Her fingers pinched a small knob on the dragon's back before carefully turning it a few times. Slowly, the little mechanism's limbs crept back into their sockets as the wires they were attached to were pulled through them. She wasn't kidding when Storm said she was "winding him back together". A couple more adjustments later, and the tiny device was sleepily stirring around on the floor.

It rose up on its short stubby legs as the LED screen it had for optics flickered in a "blink" before the over-sized head turned to focus on a grinning black cheetah.

"Psychosis mean to Skittles…" it moaned in a distinctively childish voice that sounded like a combination of both femme's voices'.

"I know…" Storm Blue answered with a sigh, "You know how she is when she's desperate to stay out of trouble."

"Yep, yep!" Skittles chirped in a brighter, happier tone, "Skittles forgive 'cause Skittles is better now!"

The dragonoid did a cheerful little leap before spinning around to face Prowl, waving happily at him with its tail, "Hey, Prowler!"

The motorcycle face palmed at the use of his nickname while Stormy simply giggled. Quite suddenly, a pair of thin, plastic-like wings folded out of two little pods on its shoulders. The flimsy things flapped and launched it into the air as easily as one could jump around on the moon. Skittles landed on her shoulder in a surprisingly graceful manner with its tail draped around her neck. A prideful smile filled the femme's face as she lavishly petted the dragon like a human would cuddle a kitten.

It was then that Prowl began to notice some strange, out of place, and disturbingly _familiar _features on the cute little dragon's body. Storm Blue caught his look immediately then fixed him with a smirk that could have only been copied from Psychosis herself.

"You recognize him, eh?" she turned to the mechanical flyer clinging to her head, "Hey, Skittles? Can you transform for me?"

"Yeppers!"

With that, its whole form pushed off her back, contorting messily into the very same paintball gun that the green femme had used to _torture _everyone with just a few days ago. Stormy cradled its alternate mode in her hands for a moment before grinning at Prowl again, "No worries. He's been out of ammo since we got here."

"You two are…certainly full of surprises." Prowl said half heartedly as he shook his head.

Both Transformers were startled when a comm. channel opened up to announce a base-wide warning.

"Everyone assemble in the med bay, there's been a Decepticon spotted in old Detroit…" Optimus' voice hung in the air for several seconds, "It's Lockdown…"

All at once, the ninja had a hold of her arm and was gently leading her to the med bay where all of Ratchet's scanning equipment was gathered. A small black spot was all that remained of Psychosis' latest victim.

"So are we going after him, or what?" Bumblebee growled impatiently as the medic shot him a glare.

"We are…but we must be careful. He may be going rouge now, and could come after either one of us…" the old mech glanced warningly at the two new younglings, "Mostly _you two_."

"Why us?" Psychosis inquired suspiciously.

"He's a bounty hunter who only calls himself a Decepticon because they give him the best upgrades. When Lockdown catches a target, he always keeps their personal modifications as "trophies" to play with." The note of disgust was unmistakable.

"He's already gotten me and the others, so you two are the only ones he hasn't taken from," he added on, "however…we still need you both on the battlefield. Lockdown's tough and _won't _go down easily…"

"_But_," Optimus cut in, "stay as close as you can to the others. He'd pick you two off like space barnacles if you ever got separated."

"Hey…" Psychosis hissed, "We may be a pair of drop-outs, but we can still hold our own just as well as any trained warrior! Stop treating me and Stormy like we're sparklings!"

Ratchet's signature wrench suddenly came out of nowhere and clobbered her in the back of the head. The medic tossed the tool turned weapon back onto the table and aimed a sizzling glare at the snarling femme. Storm Blue gave him a hurt look as she hurried over to calm her friend.

He sighed softly and shook his head before saying, "Kid, I only did that to teach you a lesson. I've seen _so many _younglings just like you who go rushing into battle thinking they have the upper hand. But in the end all they get is a gun rammed into their faces…some of them come back so badly damaged not even their closest friends can recognize them…and some don't even come back at all…"

The black and blue cheetah gaped at him before emitting a tiny little squeak, like some one had just stomped on her tail. The femme she was leaning over stared at the floor and shuttered very quietly.

"I know…" Psychosis rasped weakly, "I only act this way to keep up our moral, ya know? It's kinda hard to be confident when everyone around you is older and more experienced. I do alright on my own, but Stormy isn't very independent. She needs me to look after her."

The blue and black cheetah nuzzled her friend as she replied with a slow and silent nod. There were no other noises for a few seconds after words, but Optimus eventually broke the tension.

"Either way, we still need you two to stick with us. It's only for your protection, alright?"

Both femmes nodded in unison.

"Good…Autobots, transform and roll out!" he exclaimed.

Right away, the green femme completely forgot about the dent in her head and gleefully transformed into an unknown alt mode. It was strange only to the other Autobots. Sari recognized it immediately.

"Oh, cool! You change into Psycho Disk from Robot Wars!" the eight year old squealed.

"You can bet you soft, mushy skid plate it is!" the big green death machine cackled manically as the miniature morning stars mounted on the edge of the hypnotic spiral decorating the rotating disk began to spin. Everyone except for Storm Blue backed away from the flailing spiked wonders. The former looked like she about to stomp the slag out of the seemingly primitive and violent piece of machinery in front of her as the chained weapons rattled away without a care in the world.

"Very befitting, your name is…" she groaned.

"Thank you, Yoda!" the death machine piped up, then addressed her superiors, "Are we going or what?"

Everyone gave each other a confused glance, but shrugged and transformed into their alt modes.

"Hold it!" the monstrous spinning disk thing suddenly shouted, "Hey, Stormy? Is Skittles fitted yet?"

"Yep." the cheetah answered as said dragon appeared on her shoulder with a happy flap of its wings.

"Oh, goody! I've got some new ammo for him!" Psychosis quickly transformed back to robot mode and bolted for the med bay with Skittles in tow before Ratchet the Hatchet had a chance to stop her.

A slight tap on Storm Blue's shoulder made her look over at Prowl, who was also still in robot mode.

"Go and grab your swords, you'll need them." He said quietly and although she wanted to protest, Storm Blue did as he said.

Both younglings came back at the same time moments later with their respective weapons mounted firmly on their backs. Psychosis transformed again and the machine gun known as Skittles was seen lurking underneath the bulk of the serrated disk.

Getting there was surprisingly easy, even with Psychosis getting slightly out of control with glee every time she spotted a scrapped up car that she just _had_ pummel with her new weapons. Thankfully, getting her wheels lifted off the ground with the medic's magnets had been enough to straighten her out. Stormy only sighed and shook her head.

Arriving at what had been a large plaza of sorts, the Autobots transformed and went into full alert.

"Alright…everyone spread out and scout the area for Lockdown. Report regularly and call for backup as soon as you spot him. Storm Blue, Psychosis. Stay with Prowl." Optimus ordered calmly.

Although reluctant, Psychosis and Storm Blue began to survey the northern sector with the motorcycle leading the way. It was already dark outside and almost all of the light they saw by was coming from the cheetah's glowing blue highlights. Psychosis predictably started to tease her friend by jokingly calling her a walking flashlight. So busy were the younglings with talking to each other that neither of them saw when a small, still functioning street light suddenly blinked out. The sound of Prowl whipping out his shuriken was the only thing that snapped them out of it. The cheetah's highlights flashed brightly with obvious fear as she quickly drew her swords. Both weapons could be seen wavering in her hands while Psychosis had Skittles out and was aiming it at anything and everything in a nearly paranoid fashion.

Something popped out the darkness with a loud whoosh and quickly floored the black and gold mech. The femmes stared him…and the ropes tied around his legs in surprise for a moment, but Prowl turned to them and shouted, "That was Lockdown! Call for backup! Hurry!"

They quickly activated their comms only find them out of commission. Something, or someone, was jamming the signal. Storm Blue's panic allowed her to think somewhat logically as she used her blades to cut through the ropes that were hog tying Prowl together. She only got half way through before a massive black and green muscle car came roaring through the streets. It power slid around Prowl, knocking the cheetah to the ground before it transformed.

"Well now…" the silver, tattooed face of the mercenary known as Lockdown smirked as he looked down at his latest query, "I've never seen you two before. This shall be interesting."

"Primus, you are one _ugly _grease gun!" Psychosis uttered out loud half in amazement and half in intentional insult.

"Psy…" Storm Blue meeped from behind the still struggling Prowl, "You've said some stupid things before…but _that _has to be the stupidest! He's _huge _and he has a hookfor a _hand!_"

"Oh! So he must be a fan of Captain Hook! Or maybe a pirate wanna-be!" the green femme piped up with an utterly stupid look on her face.

Prowl would have been screaming at her, but most of the ropes ended up wrapping themselves around the lower half of his head while he was trying to get free. All the ninja could do was wiggle around a little or roll to either side. Neither movement was very useful. Lockdown, however, found himself staring at the femme before him in dull surprise. She was either really stupid or really brave…or maybe she was trying to stall for time. Then he decided to the Pit with it and simply reached out to grab her.

That is…until the smaller one bit him on the ankle. His yelp of agony was enough to snap Psychosis out of her giggling stupor, but instead of trying to get away like he thought she would, her attention was switched to femme who had bitten him.

"Stormy! I was _talking _here!" she scolded her friend, who still had his back tire in her teeth.

Refusing to release him, the feline pointed up at Lockdown then made a slashing gesture across her throat. Something inside of Psychosis' head went _click _as she suddenly realized who she was dealing with.

"Oh, yeah! He's the bad guy!"

Stormy would have been shaking her head if it wasn't already anchored down.

Growling in annoyance, the bounty hunter plucked the cheetah off by the back of her neck and then flung her into the other femme. Both Storm Blue and Psychosis gave startled cries as they collided and rolled backwards a distance before the smaller one's tail became wound around their bodies like loose tensile.

"Now that you've finished talking, I'd _love _to see what kind of mods you two are packing." The omnipresent smirk on Lockdown's face returned as he unleashed a steel-mesh net upon them, further trapping his prey despite the nasty curses the green one bestowed upon him. Ignoring her and Prowl, who was still very much unable to help, he transformed into his spiky, supped up alt mode with the net firmly tied to his rear bumper.

"Ow! Hey! Slow down or you're going to get my new alt mode dirty!" Psychosis continued to snap at him while poor Stormy was left wailing because her tail was being dragged along the pavement. It took _all _of his patients not to strangle them both right then and there.

Psychosis shut up only when they approached his ship and the building that _had _been there vanished into thin air. Her ranting was replaced by sheer interest, "Oh, cool! A holo-shield! Ya know pirate dude…I've been trying to build one myself, but every one of them kept blowing up in my face…"

"That…" the cheetah cut in, "is because you get _so_ excited your hands can't even hold the welder straight and therefore causes you to make a mistake. The result…boom!"

Psychosis would have replied to that, but a stun rod ended up sticking both her and Stormy in between the shoulders. Happy with the fact that _neither_ of them would no long be able to irritate him, the bounty hunter took hold of the net and continued to drag his prey aboard for dissection.

Slowly…very slowly, the green femme woke up to a pounding ache in her head where back the stun rod had jabbed her. Nothing could be seen at the moment because a blinding light was shining directly passed her face. The items in her sub-space pocket that would have normally been clanking against her spine were no longer present. The loss of her weapons made the femme feel very tiny, but that was overridden by the anger she felt from having them taken from her in the first place. Beside her, Psychosis could see Lockdown's spike studded back as he hunched over something that _should _have had a very bright glow to it.

Panic and rage rushed in as she attempted to bolt up right, but thick bindings on both her mouth and torso kept the femme firmly pressed against the huge operating table. Turning to her, Lockdown stopped what he was doing and purposefully moved aside so Psychosis could get a better look at her disabled friend. Held in his good hand was a brightly glowing device that emitted a softly muffled rubble as it continued to run even though it was detached from its true owner.

"I was right…" he said while carefully rotating the object, "You two _did_ have some very…unique modifications. Your friend here seems to be powered by _arch reactors. _Those are supposedly still in production…And I bet my rear tires that most of these were homemade too. Impressive considering how young she is." He chuckled darkly, but quietly, "And _you_ have quite a collection of some very…diabolical weapons. Managed to find the time to test some of them too and I can see how much thought you put into making them. Pit, if I thought you two would join me, I'd hire you _both_ as my personal technicians. However, since it's very obvious that neither of you would do such a thing, I guess I'll just have to strip you down completely…" he shrugged, "I suppose I could also reprogram you to be my service drones after that. Depends…"

He laughed out loud as he watched the green one thrash and struggle on the table, and had continued to do so the entire time he was talking. Pleased at himself for getting Psychosis angry, Lockdown walked over and took hold of something from the counter behind her. Although she couldn't see from that angle, the femme could still guess what it was. Psychosis's assumption was proven true when his hook hand dangled her precious Skittles in front of her face with a mocking grin.

"And this," he resumed, "is strange even to me. Haven't had the time to give it a through look over, but judging from its features it's probably a transforming gun, am I right?"

Blue optics narrowed at him in rage, which was as close to an answer as he was going to get, "Heh, now…how do you make it transform…?"

Lockdown flinched suddenly as the femme's expression flipped around into a knowing smirk. He could tell because of the way her cheeks popped out from in between the cables around her face. He held the weapon away from him at arm's length and warily inspected it for any unsuspecting surprises. The bounty hunter got one, but it occurred a little…further south.

Wedging its self in his nether regions was the femme's unbound foot. Grinning from audio to audio as best as she could, Psychosis swung the other one around and planted it right beside its twin. Lockdown grunted sharply and fell over like a gang plank. Skittles went flying off the end of his hook hand and thankfully had enough sense to transform before it hit the ground. The LED screen it had for optics lit up and flashed two big green question marks in a sign of confusion as it hovered over Lockdown's groaning form. Banging one foot on the table to get the dragonoid's attention, Psychosis pointed to the carbon fiber ropes keeping her tied down and immobile. Getting the hint, Skittles' gave a cheerful little nod before swooping down to scrap his claws across the black threads.

He continued to do this for sometime, but found that nothing was being severed. Only a few frayed ends were its reward. The green femme looked more then just a little disappointed, but Skittles couldn't read expressions well enough to know this. Unable to complete his task, the transforming machine gun sat down on his tail and began to rethink the situation.

Unfortunately, the bounty hunter was recovering.

Before it could finish computing a solution, a massive gold and scarlet hand slammed down onto its tail as Lockdown used it to get up off the floor. Startled and rudely interrupted, Skittles proceeded to fall back into a rarely used subroutine that involved flailing, biting and spouting excessive words of "colorful language" to put it gently. While the green and black muscle car was busy trying to keep the angered dragon from biting his face off, Psychosis was taking advantage of the situation and started to gnaw at the somewhat weakened threads Skittles had been trying to cut.

To her gratitude, the cable gave way and loosened up an entire coil. Yanking her arm free, she reached forward and simply ripped the ropes from her face and then from the rest of her body.

"Skittles, duck!" she shouted .5 seconds before her balled up fist ended up in Lockdown's face. His angered snarl was drowned out by a sickening crack as the femme's knuckles shattered an optic. She jumped backwards evasively as Lockdown sneered and held onto his badly leaking optical unit. The palm went flying away from his face and suddenly snapped around Psychosis' neck like an iron vice. Suppressing a choked yelp, Psychosis gave the still hovering Skittles a command by winking and smirking at him.

"Prepare to face the wrath of _two_ femmes with very little sanity and even _less_ mercy! Eat magno-balls, you creep!" The dragon all too happily announced before its mouth snapped open to reveal an extended gun barrel at the back of its throat. From the muzzle burst forth a hail of tiny, ball bearing sized pellets. Instead of bouncing harmlessly off of his body, the miniature bullets instead clung magnetically to every metal surface they touched. Face, shoulders, torso and soon hands were consumed by the bombardments like they were a swarm of attacking bees. Thousands of them were stuck to his chassis by the time Skittles ran out of ammo and had to stop firing.

Normally such a thing would have only been a small, but extremely frustrating nuisance to a mech such as Lockdown…_if _he had taken into consideration that magnets and computers, particularly _living_ ones, simply don't mix. Static as abundant as snow is in the Artic quickly filled the vision of his only good optic. The last sight he was able to see before succumbing to stasis lock was Psychosis' triumphant and none to friendly smirk.

However, her moment of triumph was cut short when she remembered her dear friend. Turning to the femme lying still on the table, Psychosis reached around to yank out some med tools she had snatched from Ratchet only to be reminded they were no longer there. She bit back a nasty curse and looked at Skittles with an unusually serious stare that got the dragon's attention right away.

"Go find my tools and anything else that Lockdown stole from us, hurry!"

Skittles promptly saluted and sped off to complete his assignment as the green femme rushed over to her immobile friend. Luckily, every one of her missing components was laying right beside her so all Psychosis had to do was put them back on Storm Blue before the cheetah went off line from energy loss. Skittles soon landed in front of her with a mouth full of tools in its jaw which it happily dropped into her hands. Psychosis went to work right away.

Until a familiar electronic buzz vibrated the air before the far wall was simply ripped away like it was paper. Behind said wall like a bull preparing to charge into a china shop was grumpy old Ratchet the Hatchet…

"I didn't do it _this _time!" Psychosis automatically shouted, despite that the fact that she really didn't anything, Lockdown did.

He was about to fire his magnetic lasers at the bounty hunter's still form before he realized that Lockdown wasn't going to come out of it anytime soon. A vaguely impressed and slightly disturbed expression flickered her way before it was completely replaced by shock as the medic laid optics on Storm Blue.

"Ah, Primus…" he quietly gasped and took Psychosis' place beside the metal feline "She's at only 25 percent power…if it gets any lower she could…no. I shouldn't be thinking like that. Kid, hand me those tools. I'll take over from here. By the way…nice job on taking him down by yourself. Guess you're not as much of a protoform as I thought."

"Uh…thank you?" Psy blinked as she set her equipment in front of him and backed away to give him some space, but a red and off-white hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I'm going to need your help, so stay here and keep an optic on Storm Blue. If she looks like she's starting to wake up, tell me okay?"

The green femme grinned and nodded at him in confirmation as Ratchet began to reattach the arch reactors still laying in disassembled pieces on the table. Low moaning from behind them alerted the two to Lockdown's slowly rising form. How exactly he managed to stand after having all of those magnetic pellets stuck to his body, was anyone's guess, but recovering he still was. The medic snarled and popped out his own magnets, but a golden disk flew in from the ship's main entrance and pegged the bounty hunter right in the chest. Seconds later Prowl charged in following the shuriken's path and landed on top of him. Both Psychosis and Ratchet gave big sighs of relief. However, Prowl had spotted Storm Blue and a concerned expression over came his urgency.

"Is she alright…?"

"Yeah…she well be just as soon as I get her power supply recharged and running again." Ratchet muttered as Psychosis plugged a generator back in its socket, "by the way, where are the others? And the Pit took you so long?"

"Sorry…" the ninja bowed slightly, "Lockdown had me tied up and I just got free. The comms are still jammed I think…"

"Slag!" the red and white 'bot cursed, "Well, at least she's stable. Psychosis, use this and shut down the ship. Hopefully what ever is blocking the channels well be shut down as well." He pulled out what looked like a silver and gold engine block from forearm, but it was really his EMP generator.

The green femme looked it over suspiciously, as if the device would blow up in her face, but shrugged and took off with it. Moments later a small laser was heard striking the ship's control panel, creating a sharp _pop_ as the systems overloaded and flickered out completely. Psychosis stumbled her way through the now dark cargo hold and returned the EMP to its owner. Once again, the only light they all saw by was coming from Storm Blue's body.

"Heheh, nightlight." Psy couldn't help but point out.

"Just shut up and get moving before I kick you skinny aft out the door!" Ratchet groused as Prowl helped him carry the glowing femme outside to safety.

* * *

Tori: Thank Primus I got that done. But hey, at least it didn't take me _months_ to write it this time...anyways...please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Finally! Third chapter up!

Disclaimer: Storm Blue doesn't own Transformers, only her fan character Storm Blue. Psychosis is owned by Kuroshinzui and Backwing is own by BluedrgnMethy. No stealing!!

"Psychosis…what have I told you about sneaking into the med bay when I'm not here

"Psychosis…_what _have I told you about sneaking into the med bay when I'm not in there?" Ratchet groused.

"But…" she protested using her best "kicked puppy" expression, "But I just wanted to see Stormy…"

"Kid," he growled back, unaffected by her pleading, "Sari's used that look on me _way _too many times for it to work anymore."

Psychosis pouted like a sparkling who'd been denied energon candy, "Stormy's my best friend for spark's sake! Why can't I keep an optic on her?"

"Because you don't need too! In fact, the kid's going to get kicked out of here once she wakes up. And I only kick out the injured once they get a clean bill of health. In other words, Storm Blue is perfectly fine and has made a full recovery. So you there's no reason for you to be snooping around in here with all my equipment laying around!"

She gave him a half hurt look, "Don't you trust me anymore?"

"Anymore? I never did in the first place! And you know why, so don't act like you're innocent because I'm way too slagging _old _to be fooled by such adolescent nonsense! Now out with you!"

"Fine!" the dark green femme screeched and stomped out of the med bay, but stopped on the threshold and aimed an utterly devious look at the red and white medic, "Okay…grandpa!"

"What…" he paused from cleaning a tool and aimed his own look at the femme, "Did you just call me…?"

"You heard me…_grandpa!_"

"That's it!!" seconds later, the tool he'd been whipping off went swinging in her direction. Psychosis cackled like an idiot and easily moved out of the way. Once again, the youngling was running from the old mech and causing a massive base-wide disturbance while she was at it.

Off in the distance, Optimus Prime was face palming while wondering if he was the only sane one in the group. Well, no…there was Prowl. But he was too reclusive to really count, now that he thought about it…sighing, the red and blue fire engine rose up from the concrete couch, masterfully dodging the dramatic chase scene before heading to the crew's quarters to see what Sari, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were doing. Primus only knows the kinds of things those three were capable of getting into.

He arrived just in time to be knocked backwards by the door as a loud explosion torn it off its hinges. Standing in the dead center of the room where a very expensive gaming console should have been was a smoking pile of ashes and a group of very shocked friends gathered around it. Sari's hair was scorched at the ends and a half inch shorter. Both Bulkhead and Bumblebee were covered in black dust. Pointing at the once X-box was the culprit, Sari's key. The powerful device had obviously been too much for the poor gaming system to handle. The eight year old coughed slightly, shaking her blackened pig tails before spotting the perfect silhouette Optimus had left against the wall when the door had pegged him in the face. The boss 'bot himself was laying on his front, unmoving, but also very angry.

"Should we run…?" Bumblebee suggested to Bulkhead, who gave the mini 'bot a small glare in response.

"No, he'd call Ratchet over to help him. Then we'd _really _be in trouble." the hulking machine protested as Sari scooted away from the blown up gaming console then moved over to Optimus.

"Sorry, Boss Bot…" she chuckled slightly, gripping at her frayed hair as she stuck the end of her key into a slot on his chest. A bright blue light emerged and cleaned off the wear and tear the broken door had caused the fire engine.

"Sari…" he sighed sternly as he got up off the floor, "I really wish you'd stop using your key for every single mechanical problem. You know very well by now what kinds of trouble that's caused us in the past."

"I know, I know." She groaned and continued to try and straighten out her pig tails, but to no avail, "But give me break here! My key has literally pulled your skidplate out of the fire, don't you remember?"

Optimus shuddered, "I remember, but Sari…that's no reason to be so irresponsible! The key chose you to be its guardian and you need to do your duty and protect it, not abuse its power!"

Sari just grinned, "Hey, what can I say? I'm _just _an eight year old girl after all."

The former Elite Guard member smacked his forehead in defeat, "I give up…"

Smiling softly, the human child climbed the red mech's arm so she could sit on his shoulder like an over grown house cat, "Hey big guy, I'm just messing around with you. I promise I'll keep it on the down low for a while. Okay?"

Optimus smiled back at her, "You don't have…your fingers crossed, do you?"

"Nah, not this time." She giggled and patted the side of his head, "You're getting better at human customs, you know that?"

The mech's engines rumbled in a chuckle, "The internet certainly helps with things…hey…where Bumblebee ran off too?"

"I tried to tell him, Prime, but you know how he is…" Bulkhead answered as he sat in a corner next to the trashed X-box.

"Look out! Coming through! Being chased by the Hatchet again!" Psychosis exclaimed as she came streaming down the hallway at speeds that would be impossible for most earthen vehicles to reach. Ratchet was right on her rear bumper, wielding what appeared be another wrench, but a far larger one then he would normally use. Typically such massive tools were used for tightening the bolts that held a spaceship together.

Screaming, Sari dove off Optimus' shoulder just in time to avoid being knocked aside by a low swing from the tool turned weapon that was supposed to be aimed at the green femme's face plate.

When the whole fiasco was out of sight, the human child reappeared on Prime's shoulder, sighing in relief, "Wow…that was a close one…"

"Yeah…" Optimus chuckled a little as Bulkhead went off to look for the yellow compact, "We better clean this mess up."

He regarded the completely trashed room with a raised optic, "What exactly were you trying to do to that…X-box?"

"Heh…maybe enhance the sound, the graphics…ya know, that kind of stuff…"

Prime was completely in the dark, but shrugged it off and looked back at the room again. He was about to head for Ratchet's med bay when a familiar blue light lit up the Allspark key before it aimed at the sky. It was pointing to something…but what?

They're answer came when the base began to rumble like an earthquake. Psychosis and the Hatchet stopped their chase, completely distracted by the vibrating walls. Bumblebee, who'd been hiding in his own room, poked his head out to try and figure out what was going on. Bulkhead was halted almost immediately as his size threw him off balance. Then the rumble ended as soon as it began, leaving everyone to ponder its origins.

Prowl emerged from his room with leaves still stuck in his tires from where he'd taken a tumble from his tree. He was less then pleased.

"Bulkhead, are you playing that infernal dancing game again?" the black and gold cycle pointed a sizzling glare in his direction.

"Nah." Sari answered casually, "That got blown up with the X-box. That rumbling was something else…"

Prowl's scowl fell immediately as he subtly brushed plant debris from his knee joints. A yellow and black form came belly-crawling into the hallway, looking very confused and sheepish at the same time. Both Ratchet and Psychosis stumbled dizzily after him, the latter looking less pleased then Prowl had been. No one said a word until Sari's key once again aimed a beam of light up and out of the building, directing them to the apparent source of the disturbance.

Without much question or protest, the gang shook the dust from their joints and collectively transformed into their vehicle modes. The key continued to act as a roadmap, glowing brighter and brighter as they neared its location. It became rather unnecessary after about a mile because the line of stopped cars was a rather obvious sign that something wasn't right. Smoke poured in from above the rooftops, blotting out the sun and leaving the streets bathed in patches of grey that got thicker as they drew closer. The crowd of people and cars came to an end once a large heavily dented object became visible sitting half buried inside a crater. Another shape, colored a rich blue and black, writhed around the bigger object while senselessly beating on it with a spade it had on the end of its long snake-like tail.

It was a dragon, long, sleek, wingless and about the size of a large truck. The thing it was pounding on was a space ship whose orbit had failed due to a bad engine. The dragon hadn't realized the ship's flaws until the huge hunk of metal starting making planet fall. It was mad, it was roaring and it was leaving gashes in a hull that had been designed to stand up against plasma missiles. When its tail weapon began to wear down from excessive use, it lowered its head and rammed the hull with all three of its silver horns.

Optimus and the others wisely waited until the reptile had calmed down before Ratchet suddenly seemed to recognize it and clambered down one side of the crater.

"Backwing? That you, kid?" he called out in slight concern. The dragon stiffened its posture, spine arching before it too recognized who he was.

"Yes, it is…" the blue lizard answered in a rough but feminine voice as she sat down on her thick haunches.

"What are you doing here? Space bridge blow up on you, or something?" Ratchet was only being sarcastic, but he ended up being right anyways.

"Actually, yes…" she snorted slightly, rubbing her battered tail. "I was in the middle of stopping a group of Decepticons from sabotaging a space bridge when it powered up and sucked me and my ship into this planet's orbit. Unfortunately, I didn't realize this flying hunk of junk behind me had a bad engine until it crashed…"

"Well, if that's the case, you're stuck here with us for a while." Ratchet sighed as Backwing looked up at the group gathered at the crater's edge. She winced a little when Psychosis offered a grin and a friendly wave.

"Now listen, kiddo. I know you're not used to being around other Autobots, but right now we need as much 'bot power as we can get." He paused when the dragon gave him a strange look, "I'll explain later. Better go introduce yourself to Prime, he'll be your commanding officer for the time being. The others are the rest of his team. Oh, and how's your mentor?"

She froze, "He…died some time ago…"

Ratchet didn't seem that surprised, but he was sad none the less, "I see…guess all that war time damage finally did him in."

Growling softly, Backwing transformed into robot mode and reluctantly followed the medic. Psychosis gleefully wormed her way towards the front of the group and declared, "Love the alt mode new guy! Where'd you get it?"

Backwing recoiled, not expecting the question. Fearful of telling anyone the truth, she lied, "It's…a costume job. I designed it myself."

"Oh! So you're like Stormy then!"

"Um…" she turned to Ratchet, "Who's Stormy?"

"A friend of hers. She's got a weird alt mode like you, so don't worry about not fitting in because you're half organic."

A weight seemed to lift off the dragon's shoulders as her defensive posture relaxed a few inches.

"Agh! I forgot we left Stormy at the plant all by herself! I don't want her to wake up without knowing where I am!" the green femme exclaimed loudly as she sprinted over several parked cars on her way back to the base. No one followed her because they wanted to know who the dragon was.

"Everyone, this is Backwing. Her ship crashed here the same way the Ark did so repairing it will obviously take some time."

Backwing stood rigidly as Optimus walked towards her, a grateful smile on his face plate.

"It's good to have a new addition to the team. Hopefully you won't mind sharing this city with a few…million organics." He mumbled, remembering how disgusted Sentinel and the others (minus Jazz) had been.

"Not at all." She pointed out, "I'm used to being around organics of all kinds."

"Thank Primus." The Prime sighed happily, "Well then, welcome to Earth, Backwing. I'm Optimus Prime. That's Prowl, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Sari. The femme who ran off a nano klick ago is Psychosis." He pointed to each mech in turn, "And I see you already know Ratchet."

"I do." She nodded slightly, "He and my…creator were old friends."

The young leader detected something more behind her words, but for the sake of personal space, he left it be. All the 'bots walked back to the base, following the green femme's trail. Backwing desperately wanted to fold back into her dragon mode as a form of self protection. Her new team mates were asking her too many questions and it made her feel uncomfortable, and slightly irritated. Thankfully, Ratchet's burning glares literally zapped the questions out of the air before they reached her. If anyone ever understood how annoying it was to have people up in your business, it was Ratchet.

When they arrived, the rather obvious sounds of someone being dragged towards the entrance caused them to look over as Psychosis lead a very groggy Storm Blue along by her tail.

"Stormy!" she announced, grabbing the younger femme by the helm then turning it in Backwing's direction, "We have a new friend! Look!"

The metal cheetah's dull optics flickered in confusion for a moment before straining to see what was in front of her. Finally, they focused on the ocean colored form, making her pull back in surprise.

"Oh, um…hi." She grumbled nervously with a tired and weary droll.

Backwing waved back a little as Ratchet shouldered his way over to the femme, who was still sitting on her backside, unwilling to move from that position.

"You idiot, you woke her up too early! Her systems aren't even half way active yet!" he growled at Psychosis, who gave him a sour look in response.

"Hey, she was awake when I found her! Poor thing had fallen off the table and had no idea what was going on…"

Ratchet rolled his optics, for once ignoring the green femme's retorts, "Anyways, Backwing. This is Storm Blue. The femme I told you about. Storm." The black and blue cheetah twitched then looked up at him, "This is Backwing."

Storm Blue said something, but it was lost among a spray of static as her vocalizer attempted to reboot. The medic cringed at the noise, looking very displeased with Psychosis, who got the message and retreated behind Bulkhead. Sighing heavily, the red and white mech heaved her light frame off the floor and handed it to Prowl.

"Might as well take her to your quarters, it's the only quiet in the whole base."

The ninja nodded and carefully lead the cat to his room.

* * *

Read and review!


End file.
